


meteor shower

by VariousF_ckedDecisions (0h_n0)



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, hot chocolate cuddles, idk what other tags to use, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_n0/pseuds/VariousF_ckedDecisions
Summary: today I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask Asher out!a kipasher fic i wrote at 1 am cos i was bored.i can barely write but the idea's cute ig <3
Relationships: Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak
Kudos: 21





	meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i listened to meteor shower by cavetown on repeat while writing this

These last few months have been pretty busy, but now that we've saved the world, I finally get to do something I've wanted to do for a long time.  
I'm pretty nervous about doing this, but I keep telling myself that after defeating Dr. Emelia, I can do anything.

"Hey Asher, do you want to go stargazing tonight?".  
'yeah sure, I've got tonight free'.  
"cool, see you then!".  
They said yes.  
THEY SAID YES !!

we're lying on a blanket in the cold right now, and I'm the happiest I've been in ages.

I turn to Asher, "That's a shooting star, you have to make a wish".  
'I wish I-',they start.  
"No, say it quietly. It won't come true if someone hears it". I respond.  
'Oh, okay', they smiled. 'I wish Kipo knew i like her', They whisper.  
I'm not gonna let them know I heard that.

I feel a raindrop fall on my head, and before I can say anything, it starts to rain heavily. Stupid weather.

"We better get back inside", I say as i get up and put my bag back on.  
We go as fast as we can, but by the time we get inside we're soaked to the bone.

'I'm cold', they say. I wrap a blanket around them. "Do you want some hot chocolate?", I ask them.  
'yes please', they respond.

We sit beside each other as we drink our hot chocolate, and I can feel their body start to heat up again. We start talking about our lives and stuff, and we don't stop until my dad said we had to go to sleep.

Maybe tonight didn't go exactly as planned, but I'm happy about how it went.


End file.
